warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of the Sea/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a horse of the Army of the Sea. By the Water's Edge.... Wave Splash looked at the vast ocean from the shore. He had always drempt of being a soldier, just like his older brother, but he was too small and weak to be able to fight. He was now the youngest herbalist in his army's/herd's history. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach walked by the shore, stretching her legs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He didn't like being a herbalist, but he put up with it. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach laid down next to the shore, watching the waves roll up by her hooves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Horses shouldn't lay down :/ They'll die) "Sandy Beach! Please stand up!" called Wave Splash. "You will crush your internal organs!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Oh. XD I got confused since horses lay down giving birth and sometimes to rest.) Sandy Beach stood up. "What's the big deal?" she wheezed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (No, just to give birth, not really to rest...) "Stand up!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, I am." she trotted down towards a small patch of grass and started grazing. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Swooping Eagle walked up to Wave Splash. He was always jelous of his older brother. He was their parent's favorite. Wave Splash hated that. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach looked up at the brothers, a wad Of grass in her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:08, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, little bro," said Swooping Eagle, happily. The herbalist looked away, you could just see the envy in his eyes. "Just go away!" he said. He started sorting herbs, as if to try and tell his brother that he was busy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach made sure the nursery was ready for her foal. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, I see your busy," said Swooping Eagle as he walked away. Bitter thoughts passed through Wave Splash's mind. "Why dose he have to be better than me? Why is he the taller one? Why is he the stronger one!? Why is he the better looking one!?! Why dose mom and dad like him better than me!?!? Why the (beep!) is he the best soldier in the Army of the Sea, while I'm stuck in here with these (beep!)ing leaves!!!!" In a fit of rage, Wave Splash knocked over the shelf where the herbs were stored. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream was racing through the water, the waves lapping at her. She playfully stomped a minnow, but realized it wasn't General like. She trotted out.Silverstar 15:39, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "(beep!)it!" said Wave Splash. He started picking up the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream's ear twitcched when she heard Wave Splash cuss. She cantered into camp.Silverstar 15:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He put the herbs back on the shelf. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:47, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frost Stream snorted. "What was that cussing about?" she asked Wave Splash.Silverstar 15:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," he replied, sharply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream snorted. "He needs to learn to talk to me, His general, and a better tone!" she thought bitterly. Frosty Stream galloped away.Silverstar 15:59, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Stupid general," muttered Wave Splash to himself. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream yawned.Silverstar 16:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Photina and the rest of the mares passed by the Sea Army camp. She galloped up to the general. "You have a weird dog on your territory," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream blinked. "A....Dog? You guys can eat it, i guess." muttered Frosty Stream.Silverstar 16:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Er, no, we tried," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream cocked her head. "Why couldn't you eat it? Is it evil?" aked Frosty Stream. (Its that robot dog, right? XD)Silverstar 16:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) "No, it hurt my teeth," she said. "Spina even chiped a tooth." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach felt a pain in her stomach. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream jumped. "I-In possible! Did you try kicking it/" asked Frosty Stream.Silverstar 16:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, it was like, made of metal or somethin'," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach gave birth to a colt whom she named Lightning Strike. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wave Splash ran over to the new mother with herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The colt was already starting to teeter on his legs. He nursed and then went to be introduced to the army. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He gave Sandy beach the herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach ate the herbs and then started to teach Lightning Strike how to run. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He trotted over to the shore. --- Photina said goodbye to the general and left camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Strike snapped at s butterfly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:57, August 1, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to set. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) He sighed and walked back to his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit was racing his sister, Raining Sky, across the beach. He won. "Told you!" he nickered to his sister.Silverstar 18:12, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Swooping Eagle didn't know why his brother was so angry at him all the time. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Frosty Stream gazed around, happy her Army wasn't going to war.Silverstar 18:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Swift Cloud galloped up to Wave Splash. "Um, hi," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit and Raining sky trotted back to camp. Rising Spirit trotted to Frosty Stream.Silverstar 18:26, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hi," replied Wave Splash as he was sorting herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Strike ran around, getting under everyone's hooves. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit sighed. "Uh, Frost Stream, will you race me?" he asked. She nodded.Silverstar 18:32, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah, are those poppy seeds?" she asked the herbalist. "No, they're juniper berries," he replied. "Oh..." she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit beat the General. He trotted over to the (Moss's horse) "Will you race me?" he asked her.Silverstar 18:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) (You might wanna race Falling Rain, cause Sandy Beach gave birth like, a day ago and Lightning Strike is a colt. XD) Falling Rain looked up. "Oh, sure." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I kind of wanted to tell you something..." she said. "What?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit nodded, and stommped the ground. "Lets go!" he nickered, galloping off.Silverstar 18:50, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Falling Rain caught up to Rising Spirit and began to pass him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) "I-I!"She found it hard to form words. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I really like-" Wave Splash looked confused, but waited for the mare to finish. "Um, I really like how you became a herbalist for our army! You are the best one we could ever have!" she quickly said. She was too shy to say what she really wanted to say. "It wasn't my choise," said Wave Splash, turning away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit's eyes grew wide with intrest. She had a good chance. He gave a smirk, and picked up the pace, passing Falling Rain.Silverstar 21:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Well, yeah, but still..." she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Falling Rain laughed as she caught up to Rising Spirit. "You can't get away from me that easily!" she whinnied with humor. They were neck and neck as they crossed the finish. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Swift Cloud sighed and walked away. "Why do I have to like him?" she though. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Strike watched Rising Spirit and Falling Rain race. "Mother, I want to run like them!" he said, amazed. "Not now." Sandy Beach said as she nudged him away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (Foals have to be able to run right away. It's a survival instinct.) Swift Cloud galloped to the ocean. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (I know, but what he means is that he wants to run LIKE an adult horse, and his mother said no cause he couldn't run with RS and FR) Lightning Strike snorted in frustration and followed his mother. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (K) She galloped along the shore. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:47, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach sighed as Lghtning Strike was fascinated by his footprints in the sand. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Wave Splash finished sorting Herbs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Strike accidentally nipped his mother in attempt to snap at a butterfly. She snorted at him. He didn't say anything. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) He closed his eyes and fell asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (I looked this up on Wikipedia, horses do lay down to reach REM sleep, and if they don't get the requirements they may get sleep deprived and collapse.) Lightning Strike stood next to his mother to sleep. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (Are you sure? Wikipedia can't always be trusted, and normally if a horse is down, it's very ill) The moon rose in the night sky. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (Exact words from the article, "Horse Behaivor": "Horses must lie down to reach REM sleep. They only have to lay down for an hour or two every few days to meet their REM sleep requirements. However, if a horse is never allowed to lay down, after several days it will become sleep-deprived, and in rare cases may collapse as it invouluntarily slips into REM sleep while standing") The next morning... Sandy Breese woke up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (K :) ) Swift Cloud woke up by the ocean. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:19, August 5, 2012 (UTC) (I was just finding it weird that they never lay down... So I looked it up. :) ) Lightning Strike was following Rising Spirit and Falling Rain's hoove prints. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC) She galloped back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Lightning Strike hummed to himself. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Swooping Eagle paced around camp, thinking. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sandy Beach sighed and found Lightning Strike along the shore."What do you think your doing?" she scolded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Swift Cloud decided to go and see Wave Splash. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Falling Rain laughed. "You may have beaten Frosty Stream, but you can't bet me that easily." she said happily, running playfully in the other direction. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Well, maybe i'm tired!" he giggled. Rising Spirit took off, chasing after Falling Rain. He swiflty caught up.Silverstar 15:08, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hi, Wave Splash," she said. "Hey," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Falling Rain laughed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Rising Spirit happily nickered. He finally stopped cantering. His ear tiwtched. "Do you want to go graze in a clover patch?" he asked Falling Rain.Silverstar 15:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) She tried talking to him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Horse Army Category:Fanclan